Little shop of monster
by grishka
Summary: In a small monster shop in Tokyo, an egg have just been put on display and attention are pouring in, but what will this egg brought to the unsuspicous shop keepers and customers?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Kaiju fic, the reimagine of Little shop of horrors with a twist of kaiju. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The little shop of monster.

Me: mister narrator will you please begins with.

Narrator: What ? Oh yes.

On the 23rd day of the month of September, in an early year of a decade not too distant from our own. The human race suddenly encounter a deadly threat to its very existence. And when this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places…

The seen then jump to an old quarter of Tokyo where three gospel singers are singing their intro song, "Little shop, little shop of monster, wop doo wop. Ya never stop the terror, more than that, little shop of monsters! whoa whoa whoaaa… Look out look out look out! Shing a ling what a terrible thing to be happening! Look out look out look out! Shang a lang, feel the sturn and drang in the airrrr! Sha la la, stop at where don't you move a thing! You better tell your mama, something's gonna get her, you better tell everybody to better beware!"

Then the seen then switch to a… monster pet shop where all the monsters are been tame to pets for all human, the owner of the shop, mr Shiragami is experiencing a shortage of customer and an invetible close down. Kiryu, the fame MechaGodzilla that defend Japan, the father of Godzilla is struggling to earn money to help the medical contract for the senior member of the EDF and to learn tto be more human-like, then Biollante, the infamous female plant monster in her human form just come in, "Morning daddy, I hope we're im proving." She said in a teeny tiny voice.

"Oh, we're getting improving… with getting close down. There's no body wants to buy pets anymore but they are all just waiting to move to Sin City. Oh god I would rather close down now and move to LA."

Mr Shiragami answer in an angry tone and he hope that he will do it sooner than expected. Then up came Kiryu carrying a box loaded with flower pots. "Mr Shiragami, I just got these unloaded for youuuu…" Then he drop the the box because of the step made him trip, pods for man eating plants shattered on the floor, spilling mr Shiragami's anger on the MechaGodzilla even more.

"Oh my god, can you just mind the step there for once !" Mr Shiragami replied in an angry tone. "I'll help you clean up before any of the customers came." Erika then quickly helped Kiryuu cleaning up the mess on the floor. "Well that should give a hell lot of time. Misfit employees, bums on the side walk, buisness is lousy, my live is a living hell!" Mr Shiragami complainted, letting his emotion take the best of him just to feel better, but he didn't when he saw three young girls standing in front of his store. "Hey you three, don't you just standing around like that, you better go to school!" Mr Shiragami chase away the three doo-wop girl, "Mr if you from Zero, then there's aint no such thing as better to ourselves, and go to school! Here it's all down in the blue!" The three girl replied to Mr Shiragami. "Alarm goes off at 7, you put on you 8 hours to keep the power that has always been, till it's 5 PM." The mother of the three gospel girl, has just come back from her 8 hours shift at a factory comes back to her house with shopping bags, her age is now at 69 years old and she alone must raise all three children.

"Then you go...Downtown, when your life's a joke. You'll go downtown where the folks are broke. Then you'll go downtown on to Zero!" They singing the daily misery for the citizens in District Zero. "Yes you go, downtown, where the cab won't stop! Downtown where the food is a slop. Downtown, where your home is a shack, down on Zero!" The citizens singing the daily lives. "Downtown, where the guys are drib. Downtown, where they rib your gripples! Downtown where relationships are no go! Down on Zero!" Billante singing along other miseries citizens. "Down on Zero! Down on Zero! Down on Zero! Down on Zero!"

"Poor, all my life i've always been poor, i keep asking god what good am i for? And he told me gee i'm not sure. Sweep that floor slug! Oh I started my life as an orphan, a child of the streets, down on Zero. He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed and gave me a job. Treats me like dirt, call me a slop which i am! So i'm in..." Kiryu singing and complaining.

"Downtown, That's your home address, you live in downtown, when your live is a mess. Downtown when depression is status quo. Somebody told me a way to get out of here, cause i constantly pray that i'll getout of here. Please somebody tell Lady Luck that i'm stuck here. Will someone gave me my shot or i'll rot here. It sure be squell to get out of here. I'll move heaven and hell to get out of here. Believe me or not i have to get out of Zero!"

For the next two hour the trio just standing around and do nothing in the name of boringness, "Six PM and we haven't anything than a war rat." then mr Shiragami then finally came to a verdict that he will have no choice but to close down now. "But sir, you didn't try the new egg that Kiryu found last week, maybe that would attract some customer here." Biollante bravely insist her father to let Kiryu pull one last trick to bring in some customers. Kiryu went down the basement and came back up with an egg that is so weird even to a monster egg, "I don't think it looks so well today, looks like its really need some warm care for it." Said Kiryu in a very nerdy tone.

"I think its look so cute, maybe let's put it near the window where it can attract some customers." Biollante then help Kiryu put it at the window where the heat generator can warm its comfy straw bed. Then the customers are pouring in from all direction and business just boom in the monster pet shop. One moment later Mr Shiragami thanks Kiryu for his egg then he told Kiryu to stay in the shop and take good care of the egg while he is gone. "Oh please tell me that you will change my fortune so that I could marry to the girl I love." He said to the egg then look up at Biollante's window where she is living, 'she is so beautiful up there, but i couldn't come close to ask her out or to get her know that i love her.' he thought. But it seems like the egg just keep it status of nowhere near hatching, "I have given you sunlight, i gave you a bed. You given me nothing, but heart ache and hurt. I'm begging you sweetie, i'm down on my knees, oh please hatch for me." he started to singing, "I have given you sunburn exposured to kept you alive like i supposed to. But now you're barely alive. I've tried level of moisture from desert to swam, what is it that you want from me? Blood?" Kiryu accidently cut himself when he touched a dead rose, his finger started to bleed.

Drop after drop of blood drip down to the floor, the stream of blood flown to the table that the egg was on. The egg glows brightly, like it smells blood, like wanting to be bath in blood to develop better. "I given you sunlight, i've given you rain, but looks like you're not happy. Unless i open a vein. I'll give a few drops." Kiryu hold his finger on top of the egg, slowly squeezing blood on the egg, let it enjoys its blood bath. Then when he was done, Kiryu went upstair. "Oh please, oh oh oh please, hatch for me." He closed the door to the basement and left the shop. But little did he know, the egg was slowly rumbling in the basement, like the hatchling was going to see the world.

Oopsy daisy, looks like a new baby is coming but what kind of species it is, find out in the next chapter. Review now and i mean immediately!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going famous.

The next day, Kiryu brought the strange egg to the NHK talk show for their interviews about the strange egg . In the waiting room he saw all kind of weird guests that range from , a scarface nun with bag pipe , an old lady with her shopping bag chained up and an old man who is a WW2 veteran that brought himself a weird sets of engine . Then the egg started to hatch out golden dragon three heads , the infant lizard saw the clerk's huge butt , it reach out trying to get a bite of it but only to get stop when Kiryu saw its hatching. "Wanako here everybody and welcome to the strange phenonamon of the century as we welcome an egg which just recently hatch into a baby draaaaagooooon !" anouced the host. Then Kiryu walk in with the egg with the infant dragon, "Said how did you get yourself such a weirddddd looking dragon ?" asked the host.

"Well do you remember the eclipse on last Tuesday,…" begin Kiryu.

While then at the pet shop mr Shiragami is counting the money he has for the last sales, when he heard the radio, "The address, the address! Doah! At least it was a good advertisement." mr Shiragami was furious that Kiryu didn't said the address of the shop so that he can be famous. While then Biollante walked into the shop, "Kiryu is so good when he come on live." Biollante begun. "Oh please, so you got the hots on him don't you." He asked, it makes his daughter blush slightly.

"Well he is kind, honest, hardworking and …" then she is interrupted by her boss "Don't tell me that the greasy boyfriend tied you up again and you're late because of that." Mr Shiragami said, mentioning her rather evil boyfriend, "Actually i got handcuffed." then she walked home where she continue her dream to live with Kiryu in a villa and raise Godzilla and a daughter, telling bedtime stories for their kids . But alas how can those moments that she wants can ever come true when they are living in a place where the home economy is down under. While then Kiryu is feeding the three headed dragon with bloods from his artificial heart, by cut a small wound on his thumb and let the three headed dragon to suck it till it fell asleep, "I think I'll call you Elika ." said Kiryu.

The next morning more people are coming in to buy pet monsters, Kiryu race into the shop for an emergency. "Kiryu did you remember that appointment?" Mr Shiragami asked Kiryu. And it struck Kiryu, he had forgotten a very important appointment, "Oh no i forgot!" This has finally gave Mr Shiragami a reason to kicked Kiryu out of the shop for good, he shouted out loud to the customers. "You forgot? YOu hear that god? He forgot!" Kiryu quickly raced into the back storage to a cage loaded with a two headed snake. "Erika i need to make an emergency arrengement!" She quickly asked Kiryu the kind of arrangement he need. "Baby, wedding, birthday, funeral?"

"Playboy shows off." Kiryu reply. Erika quickly uses her vine and pick a two headed snake into a cage and handed the cage to Kiryu. "Thanks. Gosh i wish that we can spend sometimes with each other." Kiryu said, trying to ask her out for a date. "How about you go shopping with me?" She asked, Kiryu is battle hardened but the offer was like a hammer to his CPU. Him went shopping with a girl is something that the world will laugh about for the next millenium. "You will? I mean, you and i, together, at a shopping mall?" He asked her looking at her pearl like eyes. "Sure why not?" But before he can go any further with Mr Shiragami's daughter he was forced to make the delivery run. "Sweetie, i know that your boyfriend isn't my buisness but i'm starting to think that he's not really not a good person." Mr Shiragami trying to consult with his daughter about her greasy and abusive boyfriend. "He's a professional." His daughter remark desperately. "What kind of a professional that wears a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle?" He shouted back, pointed out the facts that she should take notes in the future.

"When I was younger just a bad little kid, my mama notice funny things I did, why shooting the puppy with a beam gun, then poison ducklet when I was done, I fine her pussycat bashed its tail, and then my mama said!" Gigan starts to sing.

Everyday, Gigan rides to his 'workshop of horror' where his torture for human patients will begins on a routine basis. "She said my boy its time to break a leg, you'll find a way to make those meddling humans paid . You'll be a dentist, you have a talent to causing things pain!" Gigan walks into his dental clinic in his human morph , which has a oval face with an Elvis Presley hair-style , blue eyes , pale skin. He punch his nurse while changing clothes and threatens his patients . "You'll be a dentist, people will paid for you if you maim them! Your temporment is real good and tweaking up will suit your suave, son be a dentist, you'll be a success." Gigan walks into his first victim , then Gigan step on the boy's stomach with a dentist clamb and then he starts to twist it inside the boy's mouth a cause so much agony.

Doo whoop girls : Here he is folks, the leader of the plague, watch him sucks up that gas oh my god ! He is sadistic and is a real ghoul! Who want to get his Martin The Saw side?

Gigan reveals that everytime he is near giggles point he sucks up some dose of giggles gas so he could enjoy his job of tormenting his patients even more.

Patient 2: Oh that hurts (see Gigan armed with a dentist drill) wait I'm not numb!

Gigan : Ah shut up, open wide here I come! I am your dentist and I enjoy the career that I pick! I'm your dentist and can get all of my fun see you scream (Really love it!)

Gigan open the door to the hallway and slam on the nurse's face again. "I'm pround of what my job is , its swell with the manners I just did !" Gigan walks into the last room where his patient is hanging to the sealing , "Althought it may costed my patience to stress , but somewhere, somewhere high above me I know my mama is really pround of me. (Gigan walks into the shrine of his 'mother' is the queen of Voortag.) Oh mama ! Cause I'm the dentist and a success." Then Gigan tied his patient to the chair and starts to spraying the mouth washer to point of oversize his patient. "Now spit !" commanded Gigan.

That's it folks , I hope you Kaiju fans laugh your heads off real good . And don't leave without a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : So go get him .

After a dull day at work keeping the new pet growing, Kiryu was catching some fresh air at the alleyway in the back of the shop. But in all of a sudden, a motorcycle rider come crashing in, laughing and howling loudly. "Wanna try some Nitro Oxide?" The rider asked, wearring his signature leather jacket, his motorcycle is a black colored Harley Division. He inhales the gas that he presented to Kiryu, upon inhale it, he laughs out loud even more. Then Biollante came out of the shop wearring her best dress for her date with the rider. "Kiryu, this is Gigan, DDS. He's a professional dentist." But just after she introduce Kiryu and Gigan to each other, Gigan was looking at her with his cold, sadistic, insane stare. "Excuse me." She said, "Excuse me what?" Gigan yelled at her. "Doctor?" She squeak out the word, shaken in terror at the dentist. "Better." Gigan replied.

"Say, i know you. Yeah, you're that metal head on TV! Let's see uh, Kirby...no no. Kirk. No not!" Gigan was struggling to remember Kiryu's name but he just couldn't do so. "Kiryu." Biollante reminded Gigan, this enrage the sadistic Kaiju as he turned at her with another terrorfying gaze. "You're quite a chatter box tonight aren't ya?" Gigan tempted her. Then he and Biollante hop on Gigan's motorcycle and rides off.

But for Kiryu, there's no point to keep on loving her when she's already has a boyfriend. But he knows that, women like Eika deserved a prince not a sadistic psychopathic creep. He went back inside the shop and sit down on a chair in front of the window, looking outside, he sighed to his heart. "Feed me!" a voice sounded behind Kiryu. It causes Kiryu to shook, thinking that somebody is playing some sort of prank, Kiryu turns around and have a look. "Feed me!" It sounded up again, this makes Kiryu even more terrorfied. Then Kiryu realized that, the source of the voice is behind him, he turns around to see that the three headed dragon is talking to him. The MechaGodzilla is in for a big surprise, his very own pet can actually talks to its master. "Feed me Kiryu! Feed me all night long!" The dragon started to sings his song.

Kiryu: Does it have to be blood?

Elika: That's right baby!

Kiryu: Does it have to be me?

Elika: As much as you can get.

Kiryu*Terrorfied and try block his audio reciever* i don't wanna hear this!

Elika: That's right metal tail! You can do it! Feed me Kiryu! Feed me all night long!*Started to chuckling*

Kiryu: Where am i suppose to get it? Kill people!?

Elika: I'll make it worth while!

Kiryu: What?

Elika: You think this is a coincidence baby? The sudden success you have? The press coverage?

Kiryu: Look you're a pet, an animal that adopted by people.

Elika*Pulls a chair and caused Kiryu to sit down on it* Don't you talk to me like that punk! You aint got the nerve with me! Don't you wanna Cadillac? Or highlife like Michael Jackson? I can make it all real, i'm your best friend, i'm your genie, i'm your willing slave!

Kiryu: I don't know.(Elika: Come on man!) I don't know (Elika: Lighten up!), i got so many strong reservations. (Elika: Tell that the Jarheads!) Should i go and perform...mutilation?*See the knife*

Elika*Chuckling*: Come on metal ass. You got nothing till you met me! So what's it gonna be? Money, girls? How about that particular Erika Shiragami? There's gonna be someone to meet your qualified and get me some lunch.

Kiryu: Gee i like to have a Harly machine. Cruise around like i was James Dean (Elika: Now you're talking.) picking up all the guys around the corner of green.

Elika: So go get it! Take a look around you, there's a lot of folks deserve to die!

But this sentence forced Kiryu to shut the mouth of his pet. "No that's not a very nice thing to say!" But the dragon knows just what to justified his words. "THat's true!"

"But how do i know who deserved to get chopped up and feed to a hungry three headed dragon?" But that's when the answer arrived. Outside, Gigan just cruised back from his date with Biollante. And he doesn't look very happy at all, in fact he has the "I'm gonna kill you" look in his eyes. "Stupid woman! Fricken brain scattered everywhere!" Then Biollante ran up apologizing the dentist. "I'm sorry doctor! I'm sorry doctor!" she shouted.

"Falls off the motorcycle, messes my hair !" begin Gigan. "Get this door open you little plant slug !" demanded Gigan. "I'm trying doctor !" cried Biollante as she open the door to her home, then they come in and Gigan starts to revealed his most gruesome side when he starts to abuse her. "Get the Vitalist! Where are the Vitalist?" Gigan yelled at her, "I'm all out of it doctor!" Biollante said franticly. But she ended up as Gigan's punching bag.

While then at the pet shop Kiryu and King 'Elika' Ghidora , starts to singing, "If you want no rational it doesn't hard to see it no no. The guy sure looks like monster chow to me. He's a nasty plague on her, smacking her around always talking so tough, you need blood he's got more than enough, you need blood he got more than enough !"

"So go get him !" King Ghidora tapped on Kiryu's shoulder when he convince the MechaGodzilla to go get rid of the sadistic and abusive dentist.

That's that, the next things gonna happen is going to be the most terrifying thing ever happen to Kiryu's life. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : There he goes .

The next night, at the dental clinic , a buiseness man was waiting for his turn to be tormented , while then Gigan is torturing an unfortunate young girl by intsall a brand new bracelet on her mounth . When the girl got out , "What the hell happended ?" asked the buiseness man but all the girl can said is muffling words out of her mounth , "AHH, considered yourself very lucky." Then the girl walks out of the clinic , traumatize by the experience . "Its me , my turn, right doc !" The buiseness man asked excitingly like he's up to the trial, "Nurse , do I have any other appointment besides of this guy ?" Gigan asked his nurese , "Ask him , I'm out of duty." Replied the nurse . Then Gigan bring the next victim for his sick game , meanwhile Kiryu had just enter the clinic for his late night appointment with Gigan. Gigan was torturing his patient to the limits and beyond but the buiseness man seems to be very stubborn and really enjoy his session, in the end Gigan give up for the first time , "Get out of here !" demanded Gigan, the buiseness stands out and slowly walk out but Gigan push all the way to exit, "Get out here , boo hoo, and don't ever get back here ever again!" Gigan slamped the door on his stubborn patient and breath heavily for the he couldn't believe in what he just saw. Gigan walks back in and suddenly he stop and turn around , "Let me ask you something , how do you like this in your mounth , it hurts right , how do you like it squeeze your insider out, well sit your ass in here right now!" Gigan threatened Kiryu then bring him in for the horror. "Said you're a little bit familiar d I know some where ?" asked Gigan, "Kiryu, we met each other last night!" Kiryu replied panickingly, then Gigan draws out his equipment of paint, Kiryu trying to kill him with a plasma pistol but Gigan turns his head around constantly causing difficulty for Kiryu to takedown the mad kaiju dentist. "See this Kiryu, this could happen to you, unless I take immediate action !" Gigan shows his image of a hyena with a badley damage mounth the nthe mad dentist brings up his heavy artillery , a rusted dentist drill from the 20th century, "Its rusted !" Kiryu was impress for the equipment that Gigan use .

"I know its an antique , no human make stuff like this anymore ." replied Gigan.

Gigan starts to abuse the MechaGodzilla but Gigan has crazy idea pop up on his twisted mind , "I think I'm gonna use the gas!" began Gigan.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'll never use it." Replied Kiryu.

"Ahh Ahh, the gas is not for you, its for me , you see I'm gonna enjoy this , I invented a special gas mask for me to breath while taking the effect of giggle gas, which increase my pleasure and morale ." Explained Gigan. Then he wear the special gas mask while he is in his monster morph. "Here goes." Declared Gigan then he press the gas starts to flowing into him and he began to abuse Kiryu. But something has occure , the gas seems to be overdose and the mad and sadistict monster starts to laugh uncontrolably, "Ha ha ha ha, hey son won't you give me a claw!" begged the alien cyborg monster but Kiryu take his chance and prepare to kill Gigan but the tank on Gigan's back starts to malfuntioning and Gigan starts to overlaugh. "A gún! Kiryu got a plasma gun pointing at my head ! Oh hahahahahahaha!" Gigan starts to laughing more nad more . "What did I ever do to you?" asked Gigan.

"No but its what you did to her." Replied Kiryu.

"Her, her who ? Oh that her." Those were Gigan's final words before the tank crush his spine and kill Gigan. Horrified, Kiryu decied to bring the body back to the shop where King 'Elika' Ghidora could dispose of the crime sceen. First Kiryu chop the body off to pieces so that he can feed the pieces to the three headed dragon's tiny mounths. But there was a witness, mr Shiragami who witness a kind hearted protector of Japan suddenly chopped off a dead dentist, he then ran away in horror. King Ghidora on the other hand is enjoying his meal and laugh sadisticly.

My latest chapter seems to be a little bit quirky but hope you guys enjoy it, REVIEW OR DIED !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unwanted popularity.

After a terrifying evening, Kiryu couldn't enter his sleep mode because of his action last night, the axe, the chop up corpse, the sadistic laugh of King Ghidorah, it's all just too terrible to be true. And now the consequences have reveal themselves as Biollante is crying next door when she found out that her boyfriend is dead. Kiryu walks up to the female monster of his life, "Erika, what did they said to you?" he asked her just as the monster patrol just left. "Well, um nothing, they said that doctor Gigan is disappear." Began Erika, but her voice now has more hiccups than usual.

"Did they told you what happened?" He asked worryingly for he feared that maybe the monster patrol might after him and arrest him as prime suspect.

"They found the place is all a mess this morning, gas mask everywhere, tools and equipment scattered all over the floor! They think…, I couldn't think about what they think." Then she ran away to the rubble behind the shop. Kiryu ran after her in an desperate attempt to comfort her, "Don't cry Erika, what if he's so terrible that something had happen to him?" he asked to see if she's relieve inside for the death of Gigan. "It wouldn't so terrible at all, with a medical, not to mention all the money I spent at all, would you think." She replied but it was all too terrible for her to bear.

"Erika don't you worry, let's not think about that creep anymore, there's a lot of guy out there who is more than just willingly go out with you." Kiryu answer to her so she could see him as her new boyfriend.

"You don't understand the half of it! Falling in love with someone and then got him kill by some creepy accident!" Erika starts to cry for she couldn't fight the guilt that she somehow is responsible for Gigan's death.

"But you know what, underneath all the bruises, or the makeup, you know what I saw, the girl who I respect and love!" Kiryu stands up to comfort her.

"You drop your lipstick, throw away your mascara, you take my handkerchief. Clean that lipstick away. Show me a face, clean as the morning. I know things were bad, now they're okay. Suddenly Kiryu, standing beside you, you don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend! Suddenly Kiryu, is here to provide you with sweet understanding!" He began to sing his love tunes.

"Nobody ever, treated me kindly, daddy passed away and mama was poor. I meet a mad man, followed him blindly, snuggling his claws tightly, I said sure. Suddenly Kiryu, standing beside me. He doesn't give me gut, he doesn't hate me. Suddenly Kiryu, is here to provide me with sweet understanding, Kiryu's my friend." Erika follow up with her tunes.

"Tell me this feeling, lasted forever, tell me the bad times are clean wash away."

"Please understand that it still strange and frighting, that loosers like me it's so hard to save. Suddenly Kiryu…"

Both:"Suddenly Kiryu, he purified me. Suddenly Kiryu show me i can…"

"Yes you can! Suddenly Kiryu, he purified you, with sweet understanding, with sweet understanding, with sweet understanding! Kiryu is your mannnnn!" Then they share a passionate kiss before he walked her home. When Kiryu come back to the shop with his mind is still musing with that kiss, he went down to the basement, hoping to catch sweet dreams until, "You love her madly, you little abombanation." The voice came from a dark corner of the basement.

"Mr Shiragami, you scare me." Kiryu said.

"You didn't think that I didn't see everything, red spot all over my wall, I'm talking blood, an axe men." Mr Shiragami pull out the axe that Kiryu use to chop the corpse of Gigan. "He got your number now!" King Ghidorah starts to sing.

"I saw everything." Mr Shiragami continue. "He knows just what you done!"

"I saw what you did to her boy friend." Mr Shiragami continue his interrogation game, "You've got no place to hide."

"I saw you chopping." Mr Shiragami was very close to force the MechaGodzilla to confess his guilt. "You've got no where to run."

"Its true I chop him up, but I didn't kill him!" Kiryu finally confess his guilt. "He knows your life of crime."

"Come to the GDF HQ !" he pulls out an EMP gun pointing at Kiryu and starts to bring him up stair. "I think it supper time!" King Ghidorah waits for them to walk up so he can eat mr Shiragami. "Come on, come on, think about all those orphanage, come on, come on, come on, your future with Biollante. Come on, come on, come on, ain't no time waiting. I swear on my heads, when he's gone the whole world can be your! Come on, come on, yeah yeah!" then the two walk up to the shop, then mr Shiragami decided to make his final deal with Kiryu, until, King Ghidorah ate him and chew him up then swallow him right in front of Kiryu's optics. In the wake of his death, Kiryu is been surrounded with press, business deals, and so much more. He is getting all the unwanted attention !

This is where Kiryu learns that its not always good to get rich and famous. The next chapter will be up within 24 hours. REVIEW about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things gone horribly wrong.

A week passed like the wind, so many people wanted Kiryu to "sigh" a business deal with them so they could breed King Ghidorah's dragon's species, and so the meek shall inherits, but worst, he's gonna get what's coming. Kiryu is returning to the pet shop which is now surrounded by the press, reporters, televisions, all kinds of people who hopes that Kiryu will finally allow them to breed the three headed dragon's species. "Oh my god, it's bigger than ever!" Kiryu gasped as he saw King Ghidorah in terror, he is now nearly bigger than his cage. "And here we have Kiryu, with his magnificent discovery in monster kind and by magnificent I would say that this is the biggest step forward in monster pet history and scient…" the TV anchorman is in the middle of his scripted interview until King Ghidorah suddenly fell to the ground, "Cut! What the hell just happen to the healthiness ?" asked the anchorman, "He just need to be fed that's all." Replied Kiryu, "Well feed him already!" asked the anchorman.

"No, I can't not now." Continue Kiryu.

"Well, I'll feed him, where are the monster food ?" asked the anchorman and starts to searching for monster chow until, "No he doesn't take monster chow, you all leave me alone, get away, go away, leave me alone!" Kiryu then chase away all the crowds as he ran to the back side of the shop, he paced back and forth nervously, "Oh no, now what am I gonna do, I shouldn't started at first but I couldn't hold back the desire to have Erika and now I'm in an all out mess." Kiryu talk to himself for he couldn't take the guilt of him being a murderer and a puppet of a singing, talking, walking, flying three headed dragon. Erika ran after him to concentrate his mind on an important goal of their lives, "Kiryu, are you all right, you look so horrify, they'll be back tomorrow with the money." She informed him, then Kiryu face suddenly burst into joy as he realized that his most wanted goal is to get out of 'the district' with Biollante and live a happy life with her. "They'll be back, with the money, that's it we could afford our chance to get out of here and live the life we always wanted." Kiryu then purpose her to marry him and raise Godzilla as their own son. "Oh I will take you no matter what Kiryu dearest ! "

"We'll live the happy life like no monster ever did, and I promised you that there's no monster pet to stand In our way, I'll married you tonight at a nice hotel . Then we'll be out of here." Kiryu said as he insert his wedding ring into her gentle delicate finger, then her vines wrap around his waist then pull them close to each other for their true love kiss.

That's how Kiryu begins to be more human-like, that night will be a night to remember amigos, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Farewell is goodbye.

The darkness fell across the city, the night was lovely and quiet or so it seems. For a certain MechaGodzilla is about to leave his monster pet shop for the biggest step up of his love life, he packs all his personal belonging and starts to walkup to the shop upstairs so he can make his escape out of monster district. When he try to carefully sneak past the sleepy King Ghidorah until, "Feed me!" King Ghidorah begged the mechagodzilla to give him some meat to eat and pleasure his ever hungry stomach. "No, I can't go on and live with the guilt! I can't keep on feeding you!" Kiryu cried out to his pet dragon but King Ghidorah seems to ignore his master words, "You sure dry fast, did me no favor when I did you like three favor." Said King Ghidorah and gave a sassy look on his face. "Okay , I'll run down the corner and get you some real nice ham and give you some desert."

"HMMM." King Ghidorah continue his rude manor.

"It's my last offer yes or no ?" Asked Kiryu. "Maybe, but OK." Answered King Ghidorah.

Then in no time at all, Kiryu ran down to the meat stall to pick up some fresh meat , while then King Ghidorah take his time to escape from his cage and then he open up the checker with one head then pull a 5 Yen coin with another, then he use the phone with his heads, on the other line, Biollante use her human morth to prepare her wedding gown, RIIINNGGGG, "Hello?" began Biollante.

"Hey ya boobsie!" replied King Ghidorah.

"Is this someone I knew ?" asked Biollante as she frightenting.

"Ya looking fine baby." Replied the three headed dragon.

"Kiryu darling!" Biollante chuckled.

"No this aint no MechaGodzilla! It's me!" Then Biollante look at the shop in horror as she saw the three headed dragon is talking to her on the phone. "OMG!" then she ran over to the shop, King Ghidorah hung up his phone and wait for the unsuspected female plant monster. Biollante enter the shopand shouted "I don't believe it."

"Me neither baby girl, it talks!" Replied the three headed lizard.

"Am I dreaming it ?" asked Biollante.

"No, and you aint dreaming it either." Replied King Ghidorah as he close the doors of the shop. Then he starts to trick Biollante into give him some monster chow, then he pick her up with his segment heads and kissing her all over with his middle head. Kiryu came back to the shop just in time only to find his fiancé is been abuse by his own pet. "Get off of her!" Kiryu cried out to King Ghidorah as he rescue her from the grip of the sadistic hungry dragon. They ran to the back of the store, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Erika, I never ment to hurt anybody but its just somehow makes things happen, terrible things. I should have stop it when I still have a chance but back then its just so cute and harmless and its starts to making business and changing my life." Kiryu explained to Biollante about his gigantic pet. "You mean you expected for me to like you for help save the shop, I like you ever since the day you came to work in here in the shop." Said Erika.

"You mean you still like me, even when I wasn't famous ?" asked Kiryu. "I still love you Kiryu, all I want was you and the little house."

"We'll get that little house you'll see, we'll get out of here before you'll know it." Said Kiryu then a business man walk by and asked him a deal, "Excuse me sir, I am from Nippon Breeding corp. And I am asking to breed the little Elika, in all house hold in Japan."

"Every house hold in Japan!" Kiryu said in disbelief.

"For starter sir, when these dragon could go world wide." Added the business man.

"What do you said sir when this thing can be bigger than hula hoops ? What do you said sir do we have a deal ? " the business man then drawn out a paper for Kiryu to sighed in and starts the unchecked breeding of King Ghidorah's species. "No! Keep your contract, I'm not interested in now get out get out now!" Then Kiryu kick him sky high. "I have to stop him, I'm gonna bust that heart wide open." Then Kiryu walk back into the shop to stop King Ghidorah while he is still operational or the world will become Ghidodrah's food chain. Biollante follow him behind as she peek through a window of what's happening. "Every house hold in Japan, worldwide, thousand could get eaten, this is your plan all along isn't it ?" Asked Kiryu, "Well, no shit Sherlock- Zilla, and wanna thank you for that but no, ever since you gave me that girly name 'Elika'!" Answered King Ghidorah. Then they start a monster vs mecha fight, the battle last with no side is winning or loosing. Then King Ghidorah gave bellow and brings down the shop on Kiryu's head, "HAHAHAHA, bye bye Kiryu!" then the rubble buried Kiryu, Biollante starts to weep, her tears starts to ran down her cheeks until, Kiryu use his blade and stab King Ghidorah in the heart and he then electrified King Ghidorah inners organs, "Oh Shit!" Shouted King Ghidorah, KABOOM! The whole shop exploded before Biollante's eyes. Then Kiryu walks out victoriously, and then they married that night, he bought a humble home for the two of them to live happily ever after and the little King Ghidorah junior will always find a place where it can feel safe, close to its father owner.

The End

That's the end of all the trouble and singing people. REAd And REVIEW THE ENTIRE STORY!


End file.
